iApocalypse
by EmmaStrangeJuice
Summary: in year 2015, zombies and other creatures walk around and its Sam, Freddie, Carly and Spencer as a few of the only survivors left. Seddie romance. Characters like Griffin, Jonah, Shelby Marx, Wendy and Melanie Puckett as well.
1. iMeet Driver

**Disclaimer : I bought a bunny from the weird lady down the street but I'm allergic to bunnies. Is Dan Schneider allergic to bunnies? I don't know if he is but if so at least he owns iCarly. Sadface cuz I don't own iCarly…or a bunny.**

**Freddie Benson Journal Entry**

_Things have changed so much since I wrote a couple months ago. Last time I wrote the only thing bugging me was a tick bath now I gonna worry about being eaten. I don't know how it started but we call them _lurkers _because they die but here they refuse to stay dead. I was hanging out at school during lunch when the news came from eastern America and by last bell, the disease was in Seattle. Me and Sam both lost our moms to it and Gibby didn't make it either (Tasha ate him). _

_ I took charge and now we're somewhere near L.A. Food is hard to come by and Sam is hungrier than the lurkers, which makes me mad at myself for not be able to find her enough food. Sam and I are together now, Carly fell in love with this guy from Yakima but he died and Spencer is still lonely as ever. _

_ I'm only writing now because I have an uneasy feeling like maybe my days are numbered with a single digit. So, if this is my last entry let it be known that I, Fredward Benson, being of sound mind and body, declare myself to be a tech-nerd, best friend to Carly Shay, blood brother of Spencer Shay and completely in love with Princess Puckett. _

_ 12:09 am on Friday, April 17, 2015. Happy Birthday, Sam._

**Sam's POV**

"What's going on out there?" Carly said into her walkie-talkie while.

"There were a few lurkers by an overturned school bus but mama gots 'em good, Carls." I said in response to the noise on my walkie-talkie. "What about the building?"

"No noise, here. And Freddie cleared the garage. Water and electricity work and there's food, too. Sam, come back b-"

"Before dark, I know what happens when the sun drops, Carlotta." I cut-in, "I'll swing by and get Spencer, so we can check out the fencing sitch-e-

ation." I attached the walkie-talkie to my belt again. Something feels wrong here, there're usually more lurkers and why has Freddifer been going off on his own lately? I took a seat on an old, burnt car and started trying to detangle my hair. We try not to shower so the lurkers don't notice us so much and when we do shower we have to put on stinky clothes.

All of a sudden, there's a lurker a few feet in away from me and its already dark out. Freddison noticed that the number of lurkers quadruples at night and I was far from my car so I was in a pretty sticky situation. I grab my gun and shoot the figure in the head.

"Owwww!" The thing said. Wait… lurkers don't talk and last time I checked, nobody does after you shoot them in the head. "DUDE! What kinda person shoots someone in the friggin' head?"

I turn on the flashlight band hanging around my neck to get a better look. I'm off the car now and I have my good ole handgun pointed at the girl's head.

She sniffed the air then said, "Oh, man you're human. What's a human doing out after the sun's dropped?"

I didn't understand because I had shot this girl yet there wasn't a mark on her and mama don't miss. "I didn't know it was moontime." I mumbled but she heard me anyway.

"Well, I'm Driver, what's your name?" Her left ear twitched and she whipped her head in the direction. "Sam." I responded and looked the same direction as Driver.

"Lurkers are coming. A lot of them, sounds like more than just a swarm. Come on, Sam I gotta get you out of here." Driver said and grabbed my extended arm and pulled me along with her as she walked. Her steps were quick and confident, like she walked this path every day. Then she started twitching her ears and looking nervous which only made her walk faster. I thought about going limp and letting her pull me but she would probably just tear my arm out of socket.

"Okay, we're not moving fast enough." Driver said. She grabbed my other arm, put my wrist together and looped them over her head. "Close your eyes and if you through up on me, I will drain you of all blood, got it?" Then Driver took off, all I could see were trees passing by in the darkness and I forced my eyes shut and my last meal back down to my stomach.

Then I felt myself being dropped on the ground, no a floor, so I was inside somewhere. I looked around and saw Driver mixing a drink at a small bar thing. There were other people in the room. I recognized a lot of them like Jonah, Griffin, Missy and…Gibby!

"Gibby! I thought Tasha ate you?" I said and looked at him. He stood up and took off his shirt. Yep, that's Gibby Gibson, all right. "She only bit me so I'm infected with something else now."

**Freddie's POV**

Sam hasn't returned or confirmed the walkie-talkie communication. It's around midnight, moontime, I'm freakin' out and Spencer won't let me go look for her. He doesn't want to lose anyone else but I have no intention on living without Sam. I've lost my mom, the use of technology and I refuse to lose Sam, too and no matter what Spencer says, I'm going out to find Sam if she hasn't confirmed the walkie noise at the end of the hour.

"Guys, Sam's okay! She's talking on the walkie." Carly screamed as she jumped up and down, gripping her walkie so tightly that her knuckles had turned white.

"Got distracted. Swarm of lurkers were coming but got a ride from a … an ally crashing at her and her friends' place. Be back after moontime. Walkie is dying. Stay safe." Sam's voice persisted through the white noise until finally giving into the sound of static. Carly looked at me expectantly. She's more dependent on other people then she used to be and I knew she wouldn't relax until I did. So I sat back into the couch with a look on my face that I hope appeared to be relief.

After seeing it was okay, Carly sat the walkie down and fell into her cot across the room and Spencer walked over to the M40 to look through the scope. Spencer ran his hands through his hair, it meant he was nervous and he never got nervous not under our present living conditions. I stood up and walked over to the rifle making sure to make noise on my way there, Spencer has a bit of a trigger finger when you sneak up on him. I could hear Carly's deep breathing even though she had just laid down she was already asleep.

"What's up, Spence?" I said in a cheerful whisper. But he spoke harshly and at regular volume, not caring about waking his little sister.

"Sam said a swarm was coming toward her and if she's out that way and we haven't seen the swarm yet then they're coming this way and we don't have our best shooter and little ammo and-" Spencer spoke nervously saying and a lot was what he did.

"Hey, it's okay the swarm probably went south. Even if they did come out this way, we have the fences up." I said trying to calm him, we we're blood brothers, and let's not mention how large a freak out Carly would have at the whole idea of a swarm coming our way.

"The fences aren't all up remember, the back is weak any more than 20 maybe 30 lurkers on that end of the fence and we're dead." Spencer's voice was calmer and quieter but he was still really nervous and then it hit me that a swarm, consisting of over a hundred lurkers, would not end well against just the 3 of us. And I didn't feel like being a midnight snack tonight. The zombies were not gonna get Fredward Benson or his friends not when he couldn't tell Sam how much he cared and not on her birthday.

"Move all the necessities up to the roof and don't wake Carly just yet. She needs some sleep." Not true I just wanted to avoid one of her hissy-fits. And finally I would be able to put my tech skills to use again to try and find Sam. Where ever she was, she was safe because the swarm has already passed her and if her walkie still has two working batteries I can find her.

**So review please I wanna know if anyone actually likes/dislikes the story I wrote here. And to make you want to read the next chapter I'll give you a few questions: What is Driver? What's up with bringing back an old characters? How did Zombies take over? And the final question… What up with Sam and Freddie?**


	2. iConfusion

**Thanks ****Support-Seddie I didn't think I did that well and I was gonna wait a week before releasing Chapter 2 but here it is.**

**It took me a while to think of an actress that should play Driver but I think Saoirse Ronan (The Lovely Bones, City of Ember) would be best for the role.**

**Disclaimer : I own a purple shirt, a pair of green socks and a piece of yarn. You know what I don't own… iCarly… or a bunny.**

**Spencer's POV**

I moved food and blankets to the roof while Freddie messed around with some wires. I fell down the stairs and hurt my butt really bad last night and it still hurts. Do we need water? I'll take it up there cuz something is telling me that we definitely need water. Freddie just through his arms in the air and did a happy dance or he got electrocuted. I've been electrocuted before and it hurt but then I got to hug Nug Nug from Galaxy Wars.

I wish I had a smoothie to drink. Carly's still sleeping and Freddie's messin' with the house phone so I'm bored. This is a big gun but there aren't any lurkers out there that I can see. Potatoes are great, aren't they? I'm gonna make up a friend but I won't let Carly and Freddie meet him 'cause he's my friend not theirs.

"Stranger Danger!" Carly sat up and yelled then scratched her foot. She fell back asleep. Whoa she's probably having a crazy dream.

Anyway, my friend's name is…Kevin, yeah I like that name. 'Hey Kevin, I'm Spencer' Kevin knocked me over! 'I don't care. I'm Kevin this is my town and nobody wears brighter socks then me!' He's yelling at me and I'm scared 'You can have my socks, Kevin, I just want to ride bikes with you!' I yell back at him.

"SPENCER! CARLY! Yo Shays! Get up!" Freddie yells at us. Kevin was just a mean man in my dreams. "Guys, Sam's here and she's got other survivors with her."

"Is it still moontime? What about the swarm?" I ask so I know what's going on because I get confused a lot.

"Moontime ended a couple hours ago and the house Sam's was at last night has better fences. So new plan, we're going to the new peeps house. I already packed all the stuff. All you gotta do is get in the van." Freddie said on his way to the door. "Oh, and Gibby isn't dead, so that's pretty exciting, let's go."

Carly got up, said good morning to me and left. I missed Gibby even though he's weird, used to break into build-a-bra, and he's a mermaid. I wonder if Sam's new friends are all nice like Gibby or mean like Kevin.

**Gibby's POV**

I think I scared Sam because she wouldn't talk to me at all. I was thinking about dancing with a Poodle and watching Conan, man I miss that O'Brien dude. Then I look up at the noise and scent and there was Sam sitting on the floor and trying to stand up. She looked pretty surprised to see me but I knew she would be alive I mean its Sam, the Queen of Pain! But she was way weirded out to see me and she almost ran away when she saw Missy and Jonah. They went to Ridgeway with us for a while but after the invasion happened they met back up with me and Griffin.

They're vampires, too which is good because know I'm not as weird or different. Missy and Jonah have dated for 3 years now but all they ever do is fight which can't be fun. I miss Tasha even though she tried to consume my flesh, but hey all couples have fights, right? I wanted to talk to Sam but she wouldn't pay attention to me and spent the whole night next to Driver. Man, Driver's hot but she's more of a bully than Sam and I'd totally let either one of them bully me right now. I'm still mad that there's no more pudding or music.

It would be great to play chess with a monkey while listening to the Beatles and getting a pedicure from Carly. Carly can really do nails but she might not be alive. I tried to ask Sam last night even though she was trying to ignore me but she did tense up when I asked about Freddie. I hope he's still alive though. Freddie would help me beat the money at chess because I don't know how to play chess and Freddie would know. I can hear the van coming back so I guess I'm gonna find out who's still alive.

Mmm, potato salad covered in chocolate sounds so good right now.

**Freddie's POV**

I stayed up all night, not because of the possibility of an attack by a swarm, but because Sam sounded scared when she made communication. Maybe she was just scared for us because of the swarm but probably not. Something else was bothering her and I didn't like not knowing what it was. I tried to triangulate the signal from her walkie but she called from the landline posts. Sam still sounded worried and when she got here this morning she kept looking over at Driver. She introduced herself and looked at Spencer like he was a medium rare steak.

I don't know if 'Driver' is her real name or something she made up because she's an awesome driver. She didn't even look at the road but kept a conversation and the music going. There were a bunch of CDs all over her van and I almost sat on one that looked like it was from AM. Me and Sam sat in the 2nd row but she kept looking uneasy and drumming her fingers against her knees. I tried to hold her hand but she jumped and scooted all the way against the other side of the van.

I closed the distance and she gave me a shaky smile that looked forced then tried to sing along to "Witchy Woman" by the _Eagles. _Sam never looked nervous but she did now and I really don't like it because she's unhappy. Driver pulled over the car, got out and walked to the door of the trunk. I got out to help pull some stuff out and Sam just stood back watching Driver. It was normal for Sam to be lazy but not to just stand around, usually she would go lay down.

"Whoa, you guys have a lot of guns!" Driver said while lifting the tote of guns by herself and then she grabbed Carly and Spencer's bags before turning to Sam and showing her the two bags. Sam shook her head from side to side, then Driver sighed and hung the Shays' bags over her shoulder. Then she turned to pick up Sam's red bag and my blue bag, turned back around and motion to Sam again.

"The red one." I heard Sam mumble as she reached for it. Driver then put my bag over her shoulder with the others and being careful with the gun tote. I realized I had helped get anything and looked over to the empty drunk. I noticed Carly and Spencer talking in hurried whispers before I turned back to see Sam walk off toward the house. I looked at Driver.

"You're making your girlfriend jealous staring at me, you know." She said but it didn't sound like a question she walked away then turned around again. "Those two are talking about you and Sam. They think you secretly broke up." She smiled and walked away.

How could she be strong enough to carry all those bags and the gun tote? Wait… did she say Carly and Spencer think I broke up with Sam? What is going on?

**Spencer's POV**

"Did you notice how Sam looked all upset and kept scooting away from Freddie the whole ride over?" Carly asked but I hadn't noticed because I was thinking about meeting all the new people Sam met last night. "Spencer, are you listening?"

"Totally, Carlay." I said even though it wasn't true.

"I think they might have had a fight or something. They might have broken up which would be really bad because neither of them have any options…" Carly kept talking but I remembered an episode of Girly Cow and that's more interesting than Sam and Freddie drama. I don't know why Carly is freaking out… again! Sam and Freddie fight and threaten to breakup with each other every day. But they never actually break up because there would be nobody to date and make the other jealous. Well, there will be now with these other people but I don't know. I'm kinda confused.

"Carly, we should probably go in now." I say and she stops talking when I slide open the door. I climbed out then turned to help Carly but she saw Freddie standing behind the car and Sam walking toward the house really fast. These people really do have good fences and there so shiny, too. I wanna touch the shiny fences. Whoa that's not a house, it's a mansion. I'm all excited to see inside the place but I can't go by myself because I'll get lost. "Carly, come on we have got to see the inside of this place." I said and started walking toward it but she stopped me.

"Spencer, go talk to Freddie and find out what happened. I'll go find Sam." I looked at Freddie walking toward us. He looks confused and I know what it's like to be confused.

"No way, Carly. I'm not gonna mess with their personal lives and neither are you, understand?" I sounded so serious I surprised myself. She looked surprised, too. She watched Freddie pass by then nodded in agreement. "Good now let's go look a- Gibby!" Gibby saw us and ran over. he hugged us both which made me happy that he had his shirt on until I couldn't breathe and Carly squealed. He sat us back on the ground and he was smiling. I wonder if he knows how to play chess?


	3. iMight Lose Freddie

**Hey, fellow people of the internet! Here's Chapter 3 of my very first story, iApocalypse. Remember Saoirse Ronan is playing Driver.**

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns iCarly because if I did this would make an awesome movie. **

**Sam's POV**

I'd brought them back to the house a while ago and it was pretty late now. I've been hiding from Freddie so I wouldn't need to explain to him but he's probably looking for me because of how I acted on the ride over here. I don't want to spend any more time in this room because it smells like spoiled milk. I opened the door and started walking down the hall when I saw Freddie. And, crap, he saw me too so I can't just hide

"Sam, we need to talk." Freddie said as he walked up to me. He grabbed me by the waist and carried me to the closest room and he wouldn't put me down even though I punched and slapped his face. When he closed the door he said, "What's going on?"

"What do you mean Benson?" My voice cracked and he knew that I knew what he meant.

"Why are you scared? And what's up with that Driver chick?" He said as he pushed a chair in front of the door and sat down. He really didn't want me to leave but I can't tell him. He'd freak out and he's already acting weird.

"Fine, Freddie! I'm scared of what Driver is. And she's kind of…it's not just her, okay? Gibby, Griffin, Jonah, Missy and some of those other people aren't exactly people." I was trying not to say the exact words because despite the zombies of the world, Freddie still had nightmares about vampires.

**Flashback: Sam's POV**

"What's your biggest fear, Freddork?" I said while I leaned against him on the step in his bedroom.

"I have this nightmare that I'm being attacked by a vampire and it's pretty scary. What about you?"

"My worst fear is the government outlawing bacon." I said and he chuckled.

**End Flashback.**

"What do you mean? Sam, tell me." Freddie said and I was pulled away from the distant memory of before the lurkers.

"They're…vampires." I tried to say it quietly so he wouldn't hear me but he heard and he jumped up.

He looked terrified then he wiped his face from any emotion. Freddie never looked emotionless unless he was really concentrating on something. I reached out for his shoulder but he kept thinking so I kissed him. I thought he had stopped thinking for a few minutes while we kissed. But when we parted he opened his eyes with the same expressionless face. Freddie didn't think this long even for a nerd but when I was about to say something, he threw the chair away from the door and stormed down the hall.

"Freddie!" I started following him but he walked way faster, "Freddie, come on, you wanted to talk!" He walked out the front door and slammed it without even looking back at me. I thought I heard him say 'I need to think' after the door shut. I stopped walking at the sound of him yelling because he never yelled at me and before I could figure out what to do Carly was standing right next to me.

"What happened? Do you want to talk about it?" Carly talked so fast, it took a minute to register what she had said.

"No, Carly, I don't want to talk about it! Talking is what got me in this mess in the first place!" Carly took a step back and looked offended at my yelling. "Driver, where's my gun?"

Driver was standing next to Spencer on the other side of the room and she looked like she didn't want to walk away from him. She sighed and sounded annoyed but walked over with my gun in her hand after a minute of debating whether she should. I took it with a nod as a thank you and started walking toward the door but Carly jumped in front of the exit with her arms spread out against it.

"You're not gonna shoot him!" Carly screamed. Wow, she had such little faith in me. I shook my head no but I doubt she believed me and she wouldn't have moved if Driver hadn't spoken up.

"Is that Freddie dude armed?"Driver was edging toward the door when she asked. I saw Carly shaking her head at the same time I did because Freddie was never personally armed while inside fences and he didn't stop to pick up a gun on his way out. She looked a little nervous when she passed me and reached for the doorknob. Carly moved and Driver spoke calmly, "I heard him walk out of the fence and it's moontime. If he's unarmed he's not gonna last long."

**Freddie's POV**

How could she think it was a good idea to bring, possibly the last living humans to a mansion filled with hungry vampires? Jeez, if we haven't been eating then they certainly hadn't been drinking and Sam knows my worst fear is being stacked by a vampire. And then she tried to distract me from the thought of being viciously attacked and drained of all my frickin' blood by a kiss!

I've never been this mad at Sam in my life but…I feel kind of bad about yelling at her. I haven't yelled at her since junior year and not since we started dating. I told her I wouldn't yell at her but I did and I can't take it back. Unless she didn't hear me…of course Sam heard, she hears everything even in her sleep.

**Flashback Freddie's POV**

Sam sat on the car and listened as Carly yelled at her for beating up Collin Jones at lunch earlier. Carly had never been so mean especially not to Sam but Carly really liked Collin and thought Sam was jealous that he had asked Carly out. Sam looked kind of depressed.

"Carly?" I said to stop the assault on Sam. But Carly turned on me and looked angrier then Spencer when Jonah messed with his clay-mation. "Maybe you should go easy on Sam, I mean, I don't think she was jealous. No offense, but Collin kind of looks like a donkey with tiny eyes." Sam smiled and Carly stormed out of the iCarly studio. I sat down next to Sam on the hood of the car.

"Thanks for getting me out of that. Despite the number of times I've been in trouble I really hate being yelled at by people." She kept smiling as she talked.

"I yell at you all the time." I said and moved closer to her.

"I said 'by people' and last I checked you're a dork."She said but leaned in toward me, too.

"Well, I won't yell at you anyway, since you said you don't like it." And then our lips meant in an amazing kiss.

**End flashback.**

I heard something move behind me. "Hello?" I said and actually look around at where I was for the first time since I left the mansion. "Sam?" I know I heard something. Oh man, it's moontime and I don't have my gun. If it's a lurker, I'm going to die.


	4. iAm Covered in Blood

**Hey people, cats, and a very elusive Purple Swan! iApocalypse returns with ****Saoirse Ronan playing Driver. **

**Disclaimer: There are four things I don't own but want to – A chocolate fountain, a flying broomstick, iCarly and a pizza oven the size of a mini-van. Ahh, dreams.**

**Flashback Sam's POV**

"So…" I couldn't get Carly' words out of my head.  
>"She wasn't talking about us." Freddie said but he was thinking the same thing I was.<br>I shrug and say "I know," I paused, "but you think maybe you and I are taking some connection we have and -"

"Trying to force it into a boyfriend/girlfriend kinda thing?"

"Yeah." I love it when he finishes my sentences.

"Well, I mean," Freddie sighs. "I don't know. It's like after all the years of us being at each other's throats. You kissing me that night at school, it was pretty intense."

"So, the kiss was just intense?" I'm starting to feel a little hurt.

"And fun." He half-smiles.

"Yeah, I just," I shrug because I really don't want to say it but I have to, "I don't know if you and me really click…that way."

"Yeah."

**End Flashback**

"You know you mumble in your sleep, right, Sam?" Gibby and Missy stood around me. I was laying on the couch which wasn't unusual.

"Bad dream?" Missy asked and handed me a sandwich with what smells like goat meat. If she hadn't tried to get rid of me, Missy and I would've been great friends.

"Just a nightmarish memory." I said and took half the sandwich in one bite. "Wait when did I fall asleep and where's Freddie?"

"Well you didn't exactly fall asleep, at least not voluntarily. Sorry about that by the way, Driver told me to deal with you and you're kinda scary with a gun. I used the Slumbering Dragon Pinch to make you sleep." Missy said and I'm back to hating her.

"So, where's Freddie?" Are they really avoiding this question? Whatever happened to him is my fault.

Gibby and Missy both start whistling and backing up, so I stand to advance on them but someone knocks me back down. I sit up and see Wendy Redmon standing on the cushion next to me. I haven't talked to Wendy since we hit soccer girls with golf balls.

"Hey, Puckett! Long time no see. Why are you so worried about Freddie, anyway?" She started jumping from this couch to the one across from it and back again. Then stopped jumping and sat down directly in front of me and started mumbling then said, "You got back together with Freddie didn't you! How long have you two been back together?"

"Just before graduation. I didn't get a chance to tell you because something came up. Oh it's called the frickin' zombie apocalypse!" We both laughed until the door flew open with everyone coming in. All of them covered in blood.

**Missy's POV**

There is a lot of blood and mostly human, too. Smells like Freddie. Some of the humans from upstairs came down to help with the blood and I held Sam back until Driver sped to the opposite wall and slammed Griffin into it. I let Sam go and tried to get her off of Griffin but Driver just pushed me across the room with one hand.

"If he dies, it's on you and that means I have to kill you!" Driver yelled but Griffin just smiled and inhaled the smell of the blood before he spoke.

"I got a little bite happy, okay-"

"NOOO! Not 'okay'! Freddie's bleeding all over the place and he's going to turn into a vampire because you bit him."Driver pulled a pice of jagged wood from the fireplace mantle and plunged it into Griffin's stomach. It won't kill him but it's gonna hurt for a LONG time. I could tell it was as severe a punishment you could get because Driver doesn't like to kill.

"Anyone that tries to take Griffin down from the wall will find themselves on it with him." Driver said.

The humans were patching Freddie's wounds and extracting Griffin's vampire venom. Sam fell to the ground and watched for some movement from Freddie. I don't know why he wouldn't want to be a vampire, at least you won't be a zombie. Carly and Spencer just stayed in their seats but looked as though they had both seen a ghost or knew better than to go over there.


End file.
